This invention relates to a Fixture for a Cable Lubricating Device. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,781 (Jun. 17, 1975) entitled "Cable Lubricating Device."
The present invention has as its object the improvement of a fixture for clamping on to the cable and sheath.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clamping enclosure for a sheath and a cable which can be opened up to receive the elements to be lubricated and then clamped down to provide a closed receptacle for the receipt of lubricant under pressure.
It is a further object to provide a relatively inexpensive lubricating fixture in which the clamping material has a resilient characteristic and is fastened to movable portions of the fixture in such a way that it will open and close with a manual adjustment
It is a further object to provide for a cable lubricating device which will allow the controlled receipt of lubricant under pressure.
Other objects and features of the invention relate to details of the design and will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with the manner of use in the best mode presently contemplated